


乔纳森的处男告别典礼现场

by lorc98



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorc98/pseuds/lorc98
Summary: 不愿意透露姓名的布兰多先生表示：“贫弱贫弱贫弱贫弱贫弱！！”
Kudos: 19





	乔纳森的处男告别典礼现场

穿着情趣内衣跳着充满性暗示动作的你，让乔纳森的绅士风度和欲望在不断的拔河。  
最终还是下半身赢过了上半身，乔纳森一把把你抱到了怀里，隐忍的声线让你情不自禁的酥了半边身子。  
“我接下来可能会对你做些很过分的事情，有不舒服的地方要和我说，好吗？”  
你勾起魅惑的笑，凑到乔纳森上下滚动的喉结上亲了一下，满意的感觉到腰肢上的手臂猛地绷起，“没关系，亲爱的乔纳森先生，你做什么我都不会拒绝。”  
乔纳森古怪的低头看了你一眼，莫名其妙的叹了口气。

五分钟后你就后悔自己刚刚的口出狂言了，因为乔纳森比你想象中的要更快进入状态，身上薄薄的一层布料被一把扯掉后，你赤裸着被衣冠整齐的乔纳森抱在手臂上，羞耻的抬不起头。  
乔纳森把你放在了柔软的床铺，眼神犹如被温水包裹着的火焰，巡视着你洁白且丰满的身体，而你被这样克制中带着侵略性的眼神盯着，没出息的湿了某处。  
他修长粗粝的手掌顺着你的小腹划到了你泛着水泽的溪谷，你想绞紧双腿隐藏自己情动的事实，但是随即双腿就被强制性掰开拗成了M型。  
“湿了……”乔纳森喃喃的说着，湛蓝的双眼一动不动的盯着你的私处，犹如在观赏某幅绝佳的画作。  
男女的体力本来就有很大的差距，你害羞的想要扭腰躲开乔纳森钳制在你大腿的手掌，但是并没有什么用，乔纳森一手就可以制住你，另一只手的大拇指指腹则碾上了你的阴蒂。  
“唔……轻点……”  
你现在就想求饶了，尤其是看见乔纳森向来温和有礼的面孔染上这样浓重的情欲之后，你发现自己并没有准备好接住他的欲望，但是乔纳森不会再给你躲闪的机会。  
你被乔纳森堵住了双唇，只能发出呜呜的声音。  
他的手顺着阴蒂往下一路揉到的穴口，然后就着你分泌出的蜜水探入了两指，很久没有被侵入过的穴道不适应的蠕动，你听见了乔纳森喉中溢出的低喘，伴随着的是突然粗暴起来的动作。  
做爱时的你并不多言，但是这次除外，你被乔纳森毫无章法的动作弄得有点神魂颠倒的，下身最柔嫩的地方被揉弄甚至抠挖，粘腻的水声和一阵阵传到四肢百骸的酥麻感让你没出息的觉得自己好像要高潮了。  
乔纳森被越绞越紧的穴道阻止了动作，纠缠着你的吻逐渐向下移动，顺着下巴一路到了你的乳房，然后你就感觉到了胸前的温暖濡湿。  
被爱人温柔的吻遍全身的感觉，如同陷入了一朵温暖的云里一样，让你迫近的高潮渐渐平息，你感觉到穴道里的手指缓慢的抽出，然后是细细簌簌的脱衣声。  
乔纳森与你终于坦诚相见。

“要是感到疼痛，就告诉我。”  
乔纳森的声音一如既往的温和，但是身下的入侵却斩钉截铁，经典的传教士姿势。  
他无愧于自己的体格，你被乔纳森的炽热坚硬的肉茎吓了一跳，下身虽然已经湿的不行，但是依旧很艰难的吞咽着如同婴儿小臂般粗长的柱体。  
“抱我…抱我起来。”  
乔纳森依言将你抱起，你双腿大开的跨在他结实的大腿肌上，一边深呼吸一边自己往下压着身体，而乔纳森一手搂腰一手扶着你的后背，他靠在你的颈窝喘气，嘴唇则啄吻着你的耳垂。  
“别勉强自己。”他这样安慰你，但是箍着你腰肢的手臂却是越来越紧。  
你被这种痛感和快感并行的折磨弄得浑身酸软，无力的窝在乔纳森宽阔的胸膛里举旗投降，“我不行了……乔纳森，求你……”  
正在性欲火焰中燃烧的男人顿时没了理智，乔纳森钳制你的手力道不减，但是劲腰猛地往上一顶，粗大的阴茎整根没入你的穴道。  
你瞬间便因这撕裂般的疼痛噤声，乔纳森可怕的尺寸让你觉得自己的肚子都要被顶破，被热化了。  
乔纳森也没好到哪去，交合处穿来那种被紧紧包裹的温热和柔软的感觉让他差点没绷住直接射了，他只能咬紧牙关一动不动的缓解着射意。

接下来的做爱就是单方面的凌虐了，乔纳森只需要简单的抽插就能让你爽到绷紧脚尖，快感跟不要钱一样一波一波的从下身的某个点传到头顶，再传到四肢的每一个神经末梢。  
你已经不知道自己身处何处，也不知道自己有没有像个发情期的母猫一样因为欲望而不知廉耻的叫出声。  
肉穴里的每一处都被撑开，然后被摩擦，男人的性器又热又涨，更别提乔纳森还紧紧的圈着你，下身的水声越来越响，你不确定自己是高潮了还是没有，抑或是被操的直接潮吹了说不定。  
乔纳森似乎也被你绞的很舒爽，他身下的动作又重又急，喘息声和身下的动作频率相似，但是每次都是整根抽出再没入，快感加倍袭来。  
有点忍不住了，乔纳森强忍着射精的欲望更加深重的捣入你这让他几乎发狂的穴道，圆润的龟头终于顶进了紧窄的子宫口直入子宫。  
你被这尖锐的疼痛弄的直接弹了起来，下身的穴道也因为这疼痛刺激的咬紧了正在肆虐的肉茎，乔纳森立刻将你抬起的上身压了下去，然后他也覆了上来，深深吻住正欲痛呼的你，在这灭顶的快感里射在了你的子宫壁里。  
你被热烫的精液灌溉，不可避免的也攀到了欲望的巅峰，你眼前一片模糊，只知道不停的叫着乔纳森的名字，听着他一遍遍回应你，感受着他用他的嘴唇安抚你。  
然后被食髓知味的男人破廉耻的翻来覆去干了个爽。


End file.
